Where We Never Go
by Anime Alert
Summary: When China takes a walk and isn't paying attention, he stumbles across a place of legend. But there, he learns a few things that he'd really rather forget... And if he does leave, will he be the same China?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm doing it yet again: Starting a new story when I should be working on the others. I use the same excuse as last time: Murderous stalker plot bunnies.**

Chapter 1

.

_Those Westerners are so annoying! _I thought asI wandered in the woods. At least, I thought I was in the woods. But no, because of who I am, WHAT I am, I had managed to wander into some type of biome mix. There were bamboo trees sticking up like odd spears in the mist. And the ground was slightly watery. But I didn't notice that, or the fact that the mist wasn't your average silver, harmless mist. This mist was glowing, silvery-blue, and wasn't the least bit distracting to someone who didn't pay attention. It also was thickening from small tendrils to thin walls to thick walls. I only noticed where I was when I heard the echo-ey, fluttering whispers around me.

_"Oh, look, Mariette!"_

_"Whatever at, Lottie?"_

_"Him! Would the Mistresses be pleased with him should we take him?"_

_"Don't be foolish, Lottie! You know they've only eyes for one young boy each."_

_"Lavinia! That wasn't what I meant! Would she be pleased with having him in the way she has Becky and Tom and Edelweiss?"_

"Who are you? WHERE are you? **WHAT **are you?" I called out softly. Then I noticed the mist. Oh hell.

I had wandered into the Dead Woman's Fields.

**Can anyone guess who this is? Who the Mistresses are? And why this Nation is scared? More to be revealed! I'll give you hints to the questions, but they're not in order!**

· **OC are used in this world.**

· **Lost ones never go out…not the way they came in, at least…**

· **Asian**

**Hasta la Clover~! Ciao for now~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heidu~! Congrats to Anya Braginskaya for guessing the Nation correct: China!**

.

Chapter 2

.

_How-When- _Nothing was straight now. I had come to the worst **POSSIBLE **place. Already I heard the voices of those before me who had wandered here. But it was too late to return to the Westerners. And then I heard female voices.

Solid, LIVE voices.

"Sister?" A young voice, maybe about 9, asked tentatively.

"Yes, Liselle?" An older voice, this one around 12, responded.

"When's Brother gonna get here?"

"I don't know. In the meantime, d'you wanna sing?"

"Sure! Can we do Bad Apple?"

"Duh! That's probably my favorite song!" I decided to follow those voices. Then the song started.

.

_Ever on and on, I continue circling,_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget, and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free_

_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am,_

_Who I was,_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free,_

_And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real,  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel.  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside,  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night.  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go,  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know.  
If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back,  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black.  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can.  
All the people that I see I will never understand.  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light,  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white.  
Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget, and my heart starts vanishing,  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free.  
I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity,  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony.  
To tell me who I am,_

_Who I was,  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free,  
And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real,  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel.  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside,  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night.  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go,  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know.  
If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back,  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black.  
If I make another move, if I take another step,  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left.  
If I'm crying in the wind,_

_If I'm crying in the night,  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can.  
If I opened up my eyes, there'd be no more going back,  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black._

.

"Wow…" I breathed. Then I saw them.

. . .The young one wore a dress with four shades of pink. From the bottom up, it was:

· Very dark.

· Dark.

· Light.

· Very light.

And under it, she wore a T-shirt that was Very, Very light pink. The dress ended a little above the knee, and reaching just below the knee were some black shorts. She had pale skin, and all else I could see from behind was that she was somewhat tall, she had medium length brown hair, and she had pink shoes and socks on. Wow, she must really like pink!

. . .The older one was a complete opposite, however. She wore an ankle-length black mourning dress, and I was pretty sure she had on a veil, too. Her black hair was brushed neatly to the center of her back, and was slightly wavy. Her skin was paler than her sister's, it looked like starlight emanated from it. But by no means did she _sparkle_. She was quite tall, and wore combat boots under her dress. She had twin katanas on her back, and any number of weapons were probably stashed on her, too, like knives and stuff. Or tee- no. I wouldn't think like that. I couldn't!

"H-hello?" I asked softly.

"Hm? Hello, who might you be?" The older one asked, turning around. Now I could see that she had a small bit of hair falling over her right eye, which, like the left, was green. Her lips looked like a smear of blood – I can't just assume she's a vampire from the legends! – on her pale, pale face.

"I-I'm China. Wh-who are you?" I replied, stuttering from nervousness. _Please don't say that you're who I think you are! _I wanted to scream.

"My name is Ireland. This is my little sister, Liselle." She answered coolly. Well, feck.

.

**And now you know who the Mistresses are!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again~! A new weekend, a new chapter. Ha, not always. If you want progress reports, see the ****NOTICES**** list on my profile.** **LÉIGH****AN SCÉAL Fucking mháthair, bitches AGUS Bastards!**

.

Chapter 3

.

"D-did you just say you were...?" I asked, terrified. _Oh no, please no, please say no..._

"I am Ireland, creator of the fighting style Drunken Irish Witch." She replied, confirming my fear- wait. Did she just say that she had created the number-one best fighting style, armed or not?

"Uh..." I was shaking with my utter terror. My only consoling thought was that it wasn't her brother. If HE had found me here, he wouldn't think TWICE about killing me there and then. Maybe not even **ONCE**! Then I remembered the pink girl, as I chose to call her, had asked when their brother would be here. Feck, feck, FECK!

"Oh, Sister, can't we just teach him the truth, not kill him? Just this once?" The pink girl pleaded with Ireland over my fate. I knew better than to interrupt, for fear of temper having one or both of them make a rash decision.

"We-el..." Ireland seemed torn. On one hand, she loved to hunt and disliked to get on her brother's bad side for being merciful. But on the other, she loved her little sister and knew that if I were killed, she'd probably throw a tantrum, get really depressed, try to kill herself, try to kill Ireland, try to kill their brother, and/or take all the weapons she could find and destroy them. "Fine, if you can handle the Bones section, I can teach him Bites. Deal?" She replied regretfully. And what was all that about Bones and Bites?

"Deal~! Okay, who goes first?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'll go first, Liselle. One rule a day for each section?" Ireland replied in a buisnesslike manner.

"Deal~!" Liselle sang as she skipped off. Ireland approached me.

"Were you listning?" She asked.

"Y-yes. Please don't bite me!" I replied. She looked at me quisically.

"Why the fuck would I bite you?" She asked, puzzled.

"Well...you're a vampire, right?" I asked.

"Vampira. But yes, I am." She responded kinda gruffly. "Well, now I know where to start..." She sighed, and beckoned me to follow. When we got to a small pool, she turned and looked at me.

"Rule One: It's not enough to watch your back. Watch your neck, too." She acted like she was reciting a rule she'd always known. Then her tone changed to a more helpful tone, like she was giving me a hint to a particularly hard test question. "But not all of us want to... _have _you in that way. (AN: Go ahead, Tokyo. Drown us all, I know the way you read that, she-perv. Not that there's any shame there!) After all, when America wants a burger, he dosen't go up to a cow and bite it, does he?" She asked me.

"N-no, I don't think so..." I responded tentatively. What was she getting at?

"Well, have you ever wondered why there are SO MANY blood banks around?"

"Not really, no."

"It's because those are our little fast-food places."

"H-holy..." I was stunned. In most Asian areas, depending on the population there, there was at LEAST one of those banks. "What about the legend that if you get bitten by a vampire and live, you BECOME a vampire?" I asked.

"Fake. There are attitude changes, of course, but either you're a vamp from birth, or you're a human. The changes in attitude are mostly because A) You got bitten by a fecking vamp! And B) It lets you look at everything, everyONE, in a whole new way." She responded offhandedly.

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked, relaxing a little.

"Oh, very much so. Now then, you best get over to the palace. Liselle's waiting. Oh, one little thing you should probably know: She's actually me."

.

**Ah, the plot thickens! Who is the brother? What did Ireland mean about Liselle being her? I may tell you next time! Ciao ciao~! Hasta la Clover~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, how many of you were confused? Don't worry, this chapter will explain.**

.

Chapter 4

.

"W-what the-?! She's YOU?!" I was shocked. They were complete opposites!

"It's complicated. Without going into details that would, from the way you've acted so far, probably give you nightmares, I'll just say that she's a past version of me. I will age for as long as my personality remains like this, but she no longer will. Just as our brother is actually a Past and a Present version of himself." She explained. Then she sighed and said, "Sometimes, I wish I could go back to being Liselle. She's so nice and cheerful." She seemed to be very sad. In an odd way, she kinda reminded me of Romano when he's being ignored: Drama depressed. I left, or tried to, but I'd barely gone three steps when she called back to me again.

"Wait, you don't know the way. Becky will accompany you. Becky!" She called out, and an odd-looking thing glided into our sight. It was pale blue, with small red eyes and something almost resembling a small snout. It seemed to land on its mistress's hand using the six little leg-like things on its underside. It may have spoken to her somehow, but Ireland just said, "You are to lead and accompany China to the palace." The thing, which was probably Becky, glided toward me, then slowed down once she was just in front of me. I followed her, and soon we were at the palace gates. They opened to reveal that Liselle was indeed waiting for me. After she guided me inside, she told me, "Sister got the harder job. For me, all you need to do is read one short story a day." She explained. "Here's the book. But make sure to only read ONE story a day." She cautioned me, and a small chill ran across my neck. I took the book, and looked at the title. It was called, Bones: Terrifying Tales to Haunt Your Dreams. I flipped it open to the first story, YNK (You Never Know). To most people, it really wouldn't be that scary, but it sure was to me! I actually jumped when she tapped me on the shoulder, even!

.

.

.

After that first day, things were actually very easy. I knew what to expect from whom, and where to go. And I was even taught how to summon and use a scythe, to jump two stories at a time, to run like lightning, and to get over my fears. But I eventually had to leave. And when I did, I got a BIG surprise.

"Bye, China~!" Liselle sang at me. I would really miss her cheerfulness. Even Italy couldn't pull off being cheery and cute. The cheery, maybe he could get close. But the cuteness? Not a chance. Then Ireland, almost literally, _flew_ at me, and gave me a giant hug. "G-g'bye, China…" She cried on my shoulder. Who WAS this?

"B-bye, Ire. Don't worry, I'll come back." I called her by one of her nicknames because she'd asked me to.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot. When you hear the song _DNA_ start playing in your heart, you need to come back ASAP. Okay?" She seemed less sad now.

"Uh, okay… but, I don't think I've heard that song before." I replied. She and her past self grinned.

"We can fix that!" They replied at the same time, the same way. Then they began to sing.

.

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?  
No scientist, or biology,  
It's obvious, when he's holding me.  
It's only natural that I'm so affected…_

_Oh…  
And my heart won't beat again,  
If I can't feel him in my veins,  
No need to question, I already know!_

_It's in his dna._  
_D-d-d-dna._  
_It's in his dna._  
_And he just takes my breath away!_  
_B-b-b-breath away,_  
_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man…_  
_Not hard to understand…_  
_Perfect in every way,_  
_I see it in his face,_  
_Nothing more to say,_  
_It's in his d-d-d-d-dna…_

_It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future…_  
_Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah hey yeah._  
_Now I don't have, any first degree,_  
_But I know, what he does to me,_  
_No need to work it out, it's so familiar…_

_Oh…  
And my heart won't beat again,  
If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question, I already know!_

_It's in his dna._  
_D-d-d-dna._  
_It's in his dna._  
_And he just takes my breath away!_  
_B-b-b-breath away,_  
_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man…_  
_Not hard to understand…_  
_Perfect in every way,_  
_I see it in his face,_  
_Nothing more to say,_  
_It's in his d-d-d-d-dna…_

_It's all about his kiss._  
_Contaminates my lips._  
_Our energy connects._  
_It's simple genetics._  
_I'm the x to his y,_  
_It's the color of his eyes._  
_He can do no wrong._  
_No he don't need to try._  
_Made from the best,_  
_He passes all the tests,_  
_Got my heart beating fast,_  
_It's cardiac arrest._  
_He's from a different strain,_  
_That science can't explain,_  
_I guess that's how he's made,_  
_In his d-d-d-d-dna._

_Oh…_

_Oh…_

_Oh…_

_Oh…_

_It's in his dna._  
_D-d-d-dna._  
_It's in his dna._  
_And he just takes my breath away!_  
_B-b-b-breath away._  
_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man…_  
_Not hard to understand…_  
_Perfect in every way,_  
_I see it in his face,_  
_Nothing more to say,_  
_It's in his d-d-d-d-dna…_

.

There was a bit of an echo on the last 'dna', but that was just an enhancement.

"Wow…" I breathed, just like I hat the first time I'd ever heard them sing.

"Bye, China. Now go, before I start crying again." Ireland smiled at me. She had such a beautiful smile.

"One more thing, though. If you close your eyes when you hear that song, you should see what the problem is." Liselle said to me as I went away.

"Got it!" I called back as I stopped paying attention to where I was, because that was the only way in or out.

**Don't worry! We'll hear more soon. This is a backstory story, and I'll write the REAL story soon! I promise you that on my honor as a fangirl.**


End file.
